URA Masterplan 2019
Better connectivity for all Connectivity across Singapore will be enhanced with expanded public transport and active mobility networks. Our rail networks have connected and enhanced urban development across Singapore, and will continue to form the backbone of our public transport. With the opening of new rail lines and stations in the future, more people will enjoy the convenience of commuting by rail as 8 in 10 households will be living within a 10-minute walk from a train station. *Cross Island Line / Crossrail 2 *Jurong Region Line *Hume station of the Downtown Line *Canberra station of the North South Line *Thomson-East Coast Line *Circle Line Stage 6 *Punggol North station of the North East Line Bus connectivity too will see a boost with more integrated transport hubs (ITHs) and new bus services. On-demand buses are also being explored to provide more direct bus routes and reduce the need for transfers. By 2030, all public buses will run on cleaner and more energy-efficient fuel sources to reduce air and noise pollution, creating a more liveable environment for all. Transit Priority Corridor (TPCs) When we design roads, more space will be given to public transport and active modes. Road lanes will be repurposed to enhance the pedestrian environment and travel experience by public transport. Tampines Street 11 and Street 12 will be pedestrianised and become transit priority corridors. Commuters can look forward to more regular buses and shorter journey times when more TPCs such as the North-South Corridor are implemented. Running seamlessly from Woodlands to the city at an incredible length of 21.5km, the North-South Corridor features continuous bus lanes and cycling routes, and will be Singapore’s first integrated transport corridor which is expected to be completed around 2026. Silver Zones The public transport system will become more inclusive as more journeys on public, active and shared modes of transport will be barrier-free. Roads in selected residential areas are also redesigned to enhance road safety for pedestrians, especially the seniors. For instance, roads at these places are upgraded into old man zones. *Tampines Street 11 *Bedok North Street 1 *Redhill MRT Station to Enabling Village *Hougang Avenue 5 Western Region It is a beacon of the industrial development since the independence, the Western Region gets improved with MRT only towards the Tuas area but not the bus services for Tuas and Boon Lay. With four MRT lines serving the Jurong Lake District in 2035, residents, workers and visitors will have enhanced accessibility to the rest of the island, and direct connections to Tampines, CBD and Changi Airport. Jurong Canal Drive Extension The future Jurong Canal Drive Extension, when it is built, will only be available to buses only, connecting Tengah and Jurong Lake District. Existing footpath and bike lanes will be widened and lined with shadier trees for more pleasant walking and cycling experience. New Homes in the City As part of efforts to make the Central Business District (CBD) livelier outside of office hours, city planners have plans to ramp up the “live-in population” — now 50,000 strong — by injecting more than 20,000 housing units in the downtown core and fringe areas. These homes will be injected in places such as Anson Road, Cecil Street, Tanjong Pagar, Marina South and Rochor – near where the iconic colourful Rochor Centre public housing estate used to be sited. “The breakdown on the number of housing units and development timeframe for the various areas will be subject to market conditions,” the URA said in response to queries. New Homes More homes will be built in these areas - North #Admiralty Road West #Woodlands North Coast #Woodlands Central #Woodlands South #Lorong Chencharu #Yishun Avenue 6/8 #Khatib #Miltonia #Springleaf #Tagore #Lentor Hills #Punggol Point #Punggol Matilda #Punggol Crescent #Fernvale Crescent #Amoy Quee #Kebun Baru #Sin Ming #Lorong Chuan #Hougang Avenue 3 South #Queensway #Stirling Road #Tanglin Halt #Keppel Club #Keppel Distripark #Spooner Road #Pearl's Hill #Orchard/River Valley #Newton #Farrer Park Fields #Rochor Canal #Kampong Bugis #Bidadari #Anson Road #Cecil Street #Tanjong Pagar #Marina South #Rochor (former Rochor Centre) East #Bayshore #Tampines South Neighbourhood 9 #Treasure at Tampines (en-bloc of Tampines Court) #Tampines North Neighbourhood 6 #Pasir Ris Drive 3 (former military training area) #Haig Road #Dakota Crescent #Tanjong Rhu #Paya Lebar Airbase (after 2030) West #Tengah (former military training area) #Dairy Farm #Holland Plain #Woodlands Road #Hillview #Jalan Jurong Kechil #West Coast Vale #Jurong Lake District Timothy North #Tengah #Ernest West (Neighbourhood 8 & 9) #Changlun East & Daniel West (Neighbourhood 5) Strengthening Economic Gateways Our gateways, encompassing key employment nodes and infrastructure that connects us globally, will be enhanced to diversify and deepen our linkages to the external markets. This will strengthen Singapore's hub status and ensure opportunities will remain open to our businesses and people. *Industrial Estates/Business Parks **Changi Business Park **International Business Park **Jurong Industrial Estate **Lorong Halus Industrial Park **Loyang Industrial Estate **one-north **Pasir Ris Wafer Fab Park **Seletar Aerospace Park **Tuas Industrial Estate *Business Nodes **Alexandra **Bishan **Buona Vista **Central Business District **Jurong Lake District **Novena **Paya Lebar Central **Serangoon **Tampines Regional Centre **Toa Payoh **Woodlands Regional Centre